nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Minakami
A rather quiet girl who is very intelligent. Is seen to be multitalented, excelling at using projectiles, arm wrestling, and even pranking. Appearance Mai has emotionless, dark-hazel eyes, and ashy, dark-brown hair. She wears glasses. Personality Mai is expressionless at almost all times, with rare appearances of smile, anger or regret on her face. Her deadpan humor leads other people to wonder what is going on in her head. Mai behaves randomly at times, which confuses her friends. She likes Maitreya statues, and is sometimes seen carving them. Her biggest personality trait is her love for playing pranks on people (Mostly Yuuko, but many other people as well) just to annoy them. Examples of these include deliberately putting her glasses on top of a card tower that Yuuko and Mio made, staring at her friends for a very long time during a game of "Red light, green light", and even tricking Yukko into thinking she loves her more than a friend, just to embarass her and see her reaction. She will even play pranks on her dogs (For example by shooting a frisbee she threw at them just before they catch it), and will go as far as to play pranks on herself when she is bored and no one is around. She doesn't seem to know the limit of making jokes, which can vary from puns, practical jokes, usage of rather expensive props or borderline bullying. Despite that, she seems to care about her friends, as shown when she smiled after a heated argument between Yuuko and Mio ended with a handshake and a hug. On the other hand, Mai has a habit of often ignoring her friends or leaving them altogether to do other things. She will also never play pranks on children intentionally. Relationships Yuuko Aioi Mai antagonizes Yuuko whenever Yuuko tries out jokes on Mai by coming up with an unexpected reactions to Yuuko's jokes, or by countering Yuuko's joke with better jokes or sarcastic jokes. However, in spite of this, she is good friends with her, and Yuuko considers Mai one of her best friends. It is shown in the manga that Mai has known Yuuko since Middle School. Trivia *Mai likes broccoli (possible culprit behind replacing a saddle on Yukko's bicycle) *Mai has two dogs. Pyon, a small white dog, and Oguri, a brown and white dog. Mai also has a cat called チッチ (chitchi) *When playing the Stair Climbing Game with Mio and Yuuko in episode 2, she (incorrectly) recites the "incantation of resurrection" (i.e. password) from the video game Dragon Quest - "chi yo ta ni ke ra ha to ho ra su te no ha te ki﻿ ra to na ri ha shi te to". *She somehow understands Yuuko's selamat pagi greeting, which means good morning in both Indonesian and Malay, although she (purposely?) responded incorrectly with selamat malam, which means good night. *It is mentioned in Chapter 134 of the manga that Mai had lived in Alaska prior to moving to Japan. *She bears a striking resemblance to Osaka from 'Azumanga Daioh'. Image Gallery Mai's Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Image Gallery